


劫持英格兰.

by Carla_Gimlet



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carla_Gimlet/pseuds/Carla_Gimlet
Summary: 戈登骚乱：1778年英国颁布《天主教解放法令》，旨在缓和对于国内天主教徒的歧视性政策。此时正值独战失利，法、西联合舰队策划行动攻入英国本土，此政策成为民愤的泄闸口，从苏格兰而起，引起大规模骚乱和暴力事件，在1780夏季蔓延到伦敦。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	劫持英格兰.

要说伦敦著名的圣贾尔斯区德鲁里巷里这家乌鸦巢一般、名为“七星盘”的小酒馆在1780年的营业状况，那只能用“生意兴隆”来形容。当暴动像瘟疫和大火一样在这座城市里蔓延，其混乱程度足可追溯回第八世纪的时候，不仅爱尔兰人、外国人、乞丐和游手好闲之辈继续把这家区域内的头牌客栈当作庇护所，而且常有被迫害者或者迫害他人者沦落至此借住。这些人包括打了败仗的小军官、小政客和天主教士，因为伦敦人公报私仇的秉性而丢了名利甚至生命安全，在人生最落魄的时候还要被七星盘的老板员工狠狠敲一竹杠，眼看着他们从自己身上搜刮走最后一点钱财。

“秘诀就是，”姓氏为东的老板娘8点开门迎客，她在大堂一角做了一个典当铺，用来陈列从客人们身上顺走的值钱玩意，“只要祝这个国家国运衰微，我们就有生意可做。”

在这家客栈的雇佣女仆，以前总是提起裙摆对客人说“Welcome monsieur”，但在英法开战之后不得不改正这个习惯的克拉拉小姐看来，此话千真万确。作为一位有法国血统的美人，她生着漂亮的棕色鬈发和棕色眼睛，正迎着熹微的晨光从科文特花园买蔬菜和水果回来，并准备穿过德鲁里巷到沃特林街去取新裁的衣服。当她踩着浅口鞋，棉麻围裙拖过尚未铺上石板或者沥青的窄街陋巷时，活泼的少女气息仿佛也席卷过了这些下等人据守的生死之地，席卷过了躁动、喧哗、爱恨交织的夏日。

8点半，商店陆续拉起卷帘开始营业。铁匠架起了磨刀石，铺面里响起缝纫机的声音，很多人家将清晨扫除的第一盆污水泼出窗户，并按照惯例向这位美人说一声“早上好，克拉拉”。然而1780年6月这一天，当空气中火和血的味道尚未散去的时候——克拉拉并没有像她常做的那样报以微笑，问候者也不像他们常做的那样用下流话挑逗她取乐，寒暄完，每个人就立即像等待圣贾尔斯教堂的早钟一样，紧张地向对方打探起关于暴力事件的消息。

“你们还有胆子营业，赚黑心钱勤奋到这个程度，我也是佩服。”这位正把阳台上的花草移动进屋的比灵斯门女人说。“你知道关于那个天主教堂纵火案*的消息了？”

*6月2日，撒丁尼亚和巴伐利亚大使位于伦敦的天主教堂被示威者烧毁.

“我的上帝，你闻不到充斥着整个伦敦的糊味吗？”克拉拉大声回答，“——多亏了戈登勋爵*，把这股糊味从苏格兰带过来，现在爱丁堡和格拉斯哥*的纵火犯全都跑到了伦敦，等着解放新门和克林克监狱呢！”

*苏格兰人，伦敦抗罗宗联盟主席.

*均为苏格兰城市

“我怎么听得有点欣慰呢？”女人大笑一声，“小心点，甜心，你可别死了！”

“那将成为整个圣贾尔斯区最大的损失，是吗？”克拉拉咯咯笑起来，棕发从松脱的帽带旁边滑落到肩上，“不会的，夫人，我问了那些人，他们的下一个目标还是威斯敏斯特，哪里轮得上我们圣贾尔斯呢？”

“就是那个被称作Mr.K的男人？”女人咧开嘴，烟从她的齿缝间涌出来。当她听说那些达官显贵的家产在一夜之间就能被打砸一空的时候，她快乐地抽起了烟。“就是那些支持天主教解放的政客，据说一个年纪很轻就有很硬的后台，混迹于上议院多年，债台高筑的，6万示威者说要掀了他的家宅……”

“别说啦，夫人！”克拉拉哀叹一声，“这个名字已经响彻伦敦了，那个柯克兰再怎么是个三流货色，也不值得这种待遇啊。谁知道他三十年前还是个战争英雄，攻占了魁北克和蒙特利尔呢？”当女人因为厌恶而皱起了鼻子，她快活地眨了眨眼睛，恰逢其时地住嘴跑开，留下半个流言继续在街巷之间流转了。

接下来，克拉拉去沃特林街取清洗并缝补好的衣服，衣服因为寄存了太久而惹出麻烦，她只得使出娇俏的调情技巧以平息店主的怒火。更多的人向她打招呼，跟她嚼舌根，内容涉及倒霉政客和炼金术士的故事，话中的红头发炼金术士半年之前在伦敦维克开业，此时正把花鸟鱼虫摆进橱窗，咨询生老病死之事的客人在门口排起了长龙。消磨了半个小时时光，她往回走的时候看见一辆旅行马车减速停在七星盘门口，抖落了一地的麦秸。一个衣着黯淡的男人从车上走下来，关上车厢门，把小费递给车夫，然后在原地站了一会儿，抬头望着门楣上的牌匾。鉴于七星盘严格的待客礼仪，克拉拉抱着蔬果和衣服跑向他，赶在他跨进门槛之前跑到他身边，向他问了好。

男人被这清脆的声音吓了一跳，转身看见她，抬起两根手指放在前额上，向她微微低下头。但他的手停在空中，头上只有一顶扁塌无状的兜帽。

用手碰三角帽的边缘，绅士礼仪。克拉拉愣神想。她感到一阵不安的冷颤，猛地明白了什么。

老板娘从柜台后面站起来，一边呵斥她，一边作媚态迎客。克拉拉连忙收回目光，把蔬果放进厨房，接过客人的外套挂在衣架上，并把衣架拿到了二楼指定的房间。当她再从旋梯上急匆匆地跑下来的时候，这个男人正把自己的名字登记在花名册上，“艾伦.克劳利”，声音压得很低。

几个长住的房客正在咖啡厅用早茶，七星盘提供掺了巧克力的劣质咖啡，为此房租多收百分之三十。克拉拉站在一旁沏茶，以便观察他。他穿着白色衬衫和蓝色马甲，戴着玻璃丝的棕色假发，和她头发的颜色很像。但真正吸引她的是一些小物件，比如丝绒袜、鞋扣和手腕间褶裥饰边的包裹，当他显得疲惫，把身体撑在柜台上的时候，这些金属玩意叮当作响。片刻之后他直起身来道谢，浑然不觉一天之后自己身上这些值钱货就有可能消失不见。克拉拉盯着他假发的发卷发呆，看见他手里的羽毛笔转了几圈，掉到地上。为了捡笔，他弯下腰，然后转过了身。

一阵战栗穿透了她的身体。克劳利先生笑了，一双狭长的绿眼睛眯起来。

“你好，克拉拉小姐。”他说，面露病色。两人倾听着夏日魔咒，陷入漫长的沉默。

克拉拉小姐和克劳利先生是老相识这件事，半天之内就在德鲁里巷传得人尽皆知，让和七星盘勾结起来的小偷和强盗都不敢对这位衣着优渥的客人贸然下手。这些穷人可能敢聚集起来参加游行示威，攻击权贵者的家宅甚至劫持政府高官，但他们懂得怎样和街坊邻居相处，尤其当遇上克拉拉这样，深受东夫妇的喜爱，挂着女仆的名头坐稳了名妓的位置，虽因为时局敏感而不敢抛头露面，但名声仍然响亮于地下世界的美人。很少有人看出来，这种帮助她向上爬的聪明劲儿和异国情调，自有一种生于华服之下的气质，好像本就来自于让人一掷千金的上流社会，只因为命运的捉弄而被雪藏起来，掩藏了关于男人和权杖的秘密。

这个长年游走在金钱和尘土之间的女人，在与她的旧金主时隔四年重逢之后，先是感到震惊和幸福，随后就因为背负上事关国家安全的重要情报而嗅到了危险的信号。这种恐惧迫使她从与克劳利的对视中率先逃离，把注意力集中于泡茶上，倾听着对方缓慢从旋梯走上二楼。十分钟之后，克劳利下楼吃早茶，克拉拉还站在原地，低头吮着指尖的奶沫，在逐渐鼎沸的人声中站成了一幅静物画。桌椅的间隙很窄，克劳利寻找一个位置坐下，紧贴着挤过她的身边。

“很久之前打牌认识的。”克拉拉笑着对旁人说，棕色眼睛闪烁起来。克劳利点了点头。

他的头偏向一侧，嘴唇对准了女人的耳朵，在旁人看来，这种神情显得傲慢或者怨愤。“如果你让他们知道我就是Mr.K，”他轻快地说，同时伸出手护在克拉拉身前，以免一个喝醉了的酒客把牛奶打翻到她身上。克拉拉手中的茶水溢了杯，另一只手圈住她的腰拿走了那杯茶，几乎没有碰到她。她屏住呼吸，过了很久也没有等到后半句。

2  
克劳利先生，Mr.K，不妨直说——柯克兰先生的无数身世和故事，其实早已在伦敦的社交场传为佳话——人们都说他是这个国家的一面镜子，照得出大不列颠不断变化的社会风貌。16世纪他沉迷于音乐厅和剧院，出海发迹之后也学会勤勉赚钱；国库空空时他不得不在路易十四面前装穷，乔治时代酗酒风气兴起的时候，他好像也成了个自愿醉倒街头的绅士，丢了帝国派头和肩上沉重的责任，以乔装打扮和换情人为乐了。

他和克拉拉小姐相识可以追溯回1773年的冬天，那时的伦敦正因为波士顿时隔三年再次爆发的叛乱而震怒，政客们忙着暴力镇压，商人们忙着撤资回国，整个国家躁动不安，只有游乐宫仍然秉承及时行乐的宗旨，表演焰火、射箭和九柱戏，为单身绅士和淑女们牵线搭桥。克拉拉尚未满十八岁，在新年1月带着政治任务来到游乐宫，想帮她的姐姐一举把柯克兰先生拿下。此事关乎北兰开夏郡的选举，而选举又关乎贵族和国家利益纠纷，让克拉拉十分头痛，吃着甜点看了半个小时表演就跑路，在游乐场边缘地带找了一架钢琴坐下，像1763年斯普林公园的莫扎特一般弹起咏叹调来了。

聪明伶俐。四周人声鼎沸，人们忙着狩猎爱情，弹奏乐器的都是受雇佣的音乐家，很少有人注意到这个雪藏了才华和魅力的姑娘。克拉拉弹了好一会儿，从琴架上方探出头，偷瞄着柯克兰和她的姐姐，希望他们消失不见——这就说明他们已经点燃了爱火，就近到酒店或者花园草丛里共度良宵去了，自己也可以宣告任务完成，从男人堆里抽身溜回家睡觉——不幸的是，她看见他们手挽着手向她的方向走来。柯克兰走近她，松开握着姐姐的手，抬起两根手指放在三角帽上，向她微微低下头。然后他用手指触碰了他的嘴唇。

克拉拉心惊胆战，一开口就是法语，想装作异国人，拉开他们之间的距离。但柯克兰只是把身体轻轻靠在琴身上，向她笑了。当男人再次开口的时候，焰火从他的背后升起，他翕动嘴唇发出的声音几乎被爆裂声淹没，但那流利的法语还是被她听见，人们纷纷鼓掌，欢呼声都变得模糊。

临近正午，客栈里的人逐渐稀少，店里的人仿佛全都跑到了大街上喧哗，不在饭点的时候，社会上无论哪个阶层的人都深谙如何扰乱这个城市的秩序。半个圣贾尔斯区的男人仿佛都加入了暴动者，一小队人从德鲁里巷蜂拥而过的时候，跟随他们去攻击天主教堂的弥撒屋和附近民宅，找治安法官的麻烦。克拉拉小姐关紧了客栈大门，东夫妇给一楼和二楼的窗户都上了木板，但滚动、冲撞、颠簸和奔忙的声音仍然像瘟疫之气一样，裹挟着暴力的乐趣，从断壁残垣之外渗透进来，撼动了湿冷的伦敦空气。

克劳利先生不知从哪里捡来的赋闲绅士午睡的习惯，整个上午都在房间里闭门不出。1点的时候他摇了铃，要求给他拿一个防蚊床罩，震惊了所有人。克拉拉当时正在二楼的平台兑艾尔酒喝，听罢连忙摁住了他门口那个响个不停的铃铛。她敲敲克劳利的门，门虚掩着，于是她推门进去，绞着胳膊斜靠在门框上。克劳利穿着丝质睡衣躺在床上，假发放在梳妆镜前，窗帘拉得很紧，丝缕的光和声音如水一般从他的金发上流淌而下。

“我们这里没有防蚊床罩，苏荷区的柯克兰。”克拉拉发出一声冷笑，柯克兰嘘了一声，手指放在嘴唇中央。

“不要说那个名字，我告诉过你。”他交叠起双膝，这时克拉拉注意到他睡衣外套里面还穿了衬衫和马裤，白色丝袜上用金丝绣了双飞的鹤。如果有必要，他随时可以在一分钟之内整理好家当跳窗逃跑。“那么，今晚我该如何安然入睡呢，小姐？”

“有更好的办法。”

“比如？”

“让您的身体整晚保持运动状态，这样就不会有任何蚊虫落到您身上了。”克拉拉靠着门框往下滑了一点，她仰着头，单手叉腰，看起来因为疲倦而不得不微微顶胯站着。“我的意思是，您可以自己扇扇子。我可以把我的羽毛扇借给您，就像我们以前常做的那样。”

这是一个聪明伶俐的玩笑，在两人的二次交锋之中，克拉拉胜了一筹。柯克兰的目光无法从她身上移开了。他拿开烟斗，勾起嘴角，叹息似地笑了一声，烟从口中吐出来。

“你一点都没有变，克拉拉。你总是让我惊喜，即使时隔了四年，你还是能迫使四周美的一切相形之下黯淡无光。我很遗憾。”

“因为什么呢？”

“我跟你在一起的时候，总是碰上艰难时日。如果你生在和平年代，我……我不敢想象我们的未来。”

“这不公平，亚瑟。”克拉拉短促地啜泣了一下，“我的生命最多只有60年，而你还有很多个明天可以浪掷。”

她中断了叙述，任由自己在生命河流里漫游，情绪四散零落。柯克兰隔着一层烟幕凝视她，却发现她在笑，泪水从颤抖的睫毛上落下来，滴到她的胸前。

“我想念七年之前的冬天。”他也笑着说。克拉拉点点头。

“1774年1月。”

“是的。”他的眼底生出喜乐，像是回忆起了短暂而令人目眩神迷的冬日梦境。“那是我生命的转折点。那时候，你跟着我，我觉得未来一片坦途，没有什么困难不能克服。”

克拉拉款步走向他，仿佛身后正拖曳着锦衣华服，而柯克兰仍然手握权杖，被供奉在高位之上。她双膝跪上床榻，先用手触碰他。确定了他是如此真实地受困于自己身边，并长久地无法逃脱之后，她改用唇舌探索他。过了片刻，酒店外的示威者越聚越多，使唤女仆的铃声叮铃铃响彻走廊。当大堂里的酒客喊出心爱之人的名字，并把酒杯掷到地上摔碎*的时候，她中断了他们的拥吻。克拉拉擦干眼泪走出房间，关上门，在门口流连不去。

*当时英国习俗，提议为爱慕的女性祝酒，以摔碎酒杯为快.

她在昏暗之中逡巡，一个藏在楼梯口的人正看着她，她的表情一下子变得很古怪。那人问：“是他？”

她用极低微的声音回答：“是他。”

那人把一个沉甸甸的钱袋递给她，她摆摆手，拒绝了，但伸手抓住信使的衣角。“务必把钱还给他，我是说，戈登勋爵。”她用一种忠诚的语气说，“让他知道，只要我能争取到在星期六陪伴他出入牌局的机会——我看中的不是金钱。但你也务必要暗示他，在柯克兰离开或者死在七星盘之前，为我保守秘密。”

3  
克拉拉小姐丢了家族名分，被兰开夏郡的贵族拉进黑名单，恶名甚至传至威斯敏斯特的政客，但她以此高昂的代价换来了三个陪伴柯克兰的年头。在1774到1776的三年间，他们跻身伦敦名流，在社交季共同出入盛宴、剧院和皇家场所。他们去萨里的埃普索姆镇度夏，清晨起床狩猎，带着战利品参加野宴活动和乡村节庆，闲暇时期就在别墅里纳凉；寒冬降临时，他们穿着溜冰鞋去伦敦的北城墙根滑冰，浑身湿漉漉地回家生起壁炉的火，围炉把酒夜话。柯克兰相当喜欢克拉拉，甚至为她又捡起了自己二流剧作家的身份，在她二十岁那年写了一出剧交给当红剧组排练，晚宴、剧目和假面舞会穷奢极侈，请到的都是英法两国享誉欧洲的演员和歌唱家。当幕布落下，掌声响起时，柯克兰就从第一排猩红的座位上站起来，拉住她的手，把珠宝和艺术品敬献给她。

他们之间的事情有段时间引得全国上下追捧一时，有段时间又被批评不知廉耻。在大多数人看来，克拉拉算得上是个顶级玩伴，但她没有任何名分陪伴柯克兰出入皇宫，贵族和政客的家宅。他们始终没有签署正式的包养协议，但克拉拉从不因此揣测柯克兰不爱她——很多个好天气的、适合办正事的正午，某个内阁高管愤怒地闯进他家，把民众请愿、外交信函或者又在下议院通过失败的草案砰的一声砸在卧室的门上，吓得克拉拉尖叫一声躲进他怀中。等到闯入者训斥完走后，克拉拉就裹上睡衣从床上跳下来，走到门口捡起散落一地的纸张。她已经懂得怎样从繁重的公事中把最重要的几份挑出来，以免战争把柯克兰从她的身边夺走。比如，她把惩治马萨诸塞州的《强制法案》和诺斯老爷*的《和解建议》*同时递给他，然后把一封墨水殷红的恐吓信藏进了自己的胸衣。在那封言辞激烈的恐吓信上，落款写着阿尔弗雷德.F.琼斯。

*独战期间英国首相.

*厌恶对抗的诺斯关于与殖民地和解的提议，内容包括自行征税，废除茶税和糖税等.被富兰克林比喻为“拦路强盗”.

"我要看《苏格兰人报纸》，"柯克兰沮丧地说，“我要看今天他们是怎么祝这个国家国运衰微的——还有，还有，北美那混账东西还没来信吗？！”

柯克兰认为，人民的一切感情都是轻浮易变。在动荡的时局中，微观的爱永远比宏观的恨更坚贞，只要他们熬过人民的指责，仍然可以拥有幸福日子。然而，他口中的人民既包括暴动的波士顿也包括伦敦，他说过如果国家可能战胜人，那国家也可以败给人。1776年春天英军全部撤回波士顿之后，克拉拉清楚地感受到他的情绪怎样被战局调动，绝望与日俱增。他在1777年4月启程前往加拿大参加北路远征军，走之前给她留下500英镑，承诺最多四五个月就能凯旋。英军从4月到10月一路南下，在萨拉托加一役被俘，在夏洛茨维尔被关押半年。克拉拉一听说这个消息，就哭闹着要去战俘营陪伴她的情人，这让她和远在北美的柯克兰同时成了伦敦政府的烦恼根源，再也不被执政党或者反对派待见了。

柯克兰离开她之后，她的钱财和社会地位消耗得是如此之快，平时对她阿谀奉承的人见大不列颠的帝国梦想已经破灭，顿时对她变了脸色。有少数人接济她，但没人有胆量真正把她当作情妇供养。考虑到自己得罪了大家族和兰开夏郡的贵族，这几年又惯于飞扬跋扈，人际关系一团糟，克拉拉不得不收捡起柯克兰寄来的寥寥几封信和悲伤情绪，先为自己的生计着想，首选是回归自己的旧行当。于是她重又出入伦敦的地下会所，关系从苏荷区和梅菲尔区打通到圣贾尔斯。直到她意识到柯克兰已经从北美回到伦敦，却没有再联系她的时候，这位美人已经噙着泪水在圣贾尔斯站稳脚跟，并在和贫穷的街坊邻居打成一片之时，第一次体会到何为自由。

傍晚时分消息传到七星盘，暴动掏空了圣贾尔斯，所有无事可做的穷人全都跟上了示威大军，冲击天主教金融家、工商业者私产，威胁倡议解放法案的政府高官人身、财产安全。落日和点燃城市的烈火遥相映照，如同折磨了这个国家十余年的宪政危机终于化脓溃烂，暴露在每个背负着伦敦尸骨的人面前。

7点，大队人马举着棍棒和火炬，从科文特花园走回德鲁里巷。有家的人掐灭火走回自己的平房，剩下的几个发现庇护所七星盘大门和窗户紧闭，愤怒又被激发出来，站在客栈门口开始高声叫骂。克拉拉在二楼看见那几个暴民围着七星盘的前门和后院绕了几圈，在他们咚咚的捶门声中又检查了一遍挂着铁链的大门和被木板钉好的窗户，并在天色彻底昏暗下来之后，点亮了餐桌上的烛台。

蜡烛摩擦出火星并燃烧起来，整个大堂被笼罩在一种诡谲而危险的光线之中，她的身后不停地传来吼叫和枪械的声音，内容已经从“开门七星盘”变成了“交出柯克兰”。她抵住门，示威者每喊出一句话，她的呼吸就更急促一点，但骚乱声中传来了一句暗语，让她镇定了下来。她拐进厨房，掀开通风管道，那个中午藏在楼梯口的信使正在窗口等她，并递给她一张纸片。

她道了谢，信使咧嘴笑笑。这个一身阿拉伯风格装扮的男人是炼金术士的学徒，据说曾经跟随师父游走中东。克拉拉关闭管道，将戈登勋爵的邀请函揣进怀中，回到大堂。时间刚刚好——她扫了一眼蹲在柜台后方的老板夫妇和零星几个正焦虑地四处走动的仆人，走上二楼。走廊尽头的窗户正被人用砖头击打，她用晾衣杆抡回去，用尽力气喊道：

“这里没有叫作柯克兰的房客！没有，没有！”

名牌上写着“克劳利”的房间门砰的一声开了，柯克兰缓步走了出来。他身上还穿着睡衣外套，走路几乎没有发出声音，在走廊彼端站住不动，脸上的表情模糊不清。克拉拉绷紧了身体，背对着他，下意识整理自己的束胸，一封墨迹未干的牛皮纸还夹在她的乳沟里，让她的雪胸也染上了蓝色。她开始后悔自己没有把信函藏在裙褶之下，不，在柯克兰面前，裙下也不行——上帝，她应该在上二楼之前把那稀奇玩意放回房间！

她的旧情人紧紧地盯着她，看她在喧哗四起的时候啜饮杯中的艾尔酒，酒液沿着嘴唇、下颌、脖颈流到锁骨和前胸，流进更幽深之处，同时也濡湿了两人身体中更难以启齿的欲望沟壑。克拉拉掏出手绢擦拭乳房，用手绢包住信函，抽出它，然后把它压进了壁炉旁边扶手椅的坐垫下面。柯克兰的目光刹那变得很奇怪，他的身体颤抖了一下，像是什么珍贵的东西被摧毁了，碎片又在他面前拼凑起来。

他从裤腰处掏出一支火铳，向窗外开了一枪，打碎了钉死的木条，人群高声惊叫，陷入转瞬即逝的沉默。他说：“是你钉死了窗户，想把我困死在这里吗?”

“是我把我自己跟你困死在这里，柯克兰！”克拉拉哭叫道，“我爱你，而你带来了灾祸！你制造那些发生在你自己身上的灾祸，又攥紧在身边不肯放走！”

她扑向他，他眼里的烈火向她涌来，让她得以在这欲望的雏形和成熟之中燃烧，看见天上知晓世间一切爱与背叛、却秘而不宣的月亮。柯克兰把她抵在墙上，片刻的亲吻和抚摸之后，她被拖进了正因为暴动而剧烈颤抖的房间内部。耳畔的轰隆声更响了，那是人群的低语，是人群的高呼。这种感受一生也不会有了，一辈子也不会有了——好像她的心脏已经在1777年4月北路远征军开赴加拿大的那一天停止跳动，并再未真正跳动过。

4  
当时克拉拉去朴茨茅斯送他启程，海港上站满了军人，海港外围站满了女人，满地的枪药和补给品等着被码头工搬运，阿波罗号刚刚在码头停泊，在煤烟和海雾之间打开舱门。克拉拉看见穿着红色军装的柯克兰。他戴着军帽，杵着手杖，站在伯戈因*身边，扭头看见了她，就抬起两根手指放在三角帽上，向她微微低下头。然后他触碰自己的嘴唇，把吻抛向她，绽开笑容。

*北美英军北路远征军总司令.

他精神振奋，认为英军只用三个月就能彻底平息北美的叛乱，承诺自己能赶在夏天结束之前回来，再次搏得人民对他的爱戴并声振欧罗巴。但他常常兀自陷入绝望，因为他终身不得理解自己和自己的人民，被误解是表达者的宿命。“很奇怪。有时我觉得我无法战胜他们……”他说，“如果我打了败仗，就是因为我败给了人民。他们对我仇恨，常常想着逮捕我，审问我，处决我，把我被斩断的头颅悬挂在圣殿关上，因为英国吃空晌、耽于声色而且徒有虚名。因为英国无法守住自己的疆土，也无法给予他们好的生活。所以他们恨英国。”

她目送他走上船，军舰吐出蒸汽，缓慢离港。她又想起他说：“都会像一场热感冒一样消散的，这些敏感而畏怯的爱……该死的，克拉拉，你能让那个修女别做祈祷了吗？我头痛得要命。”

克拉拉清醒过来的时候，她正伏在柯克兰的身上，耳朵紧贴着他的胸腔，倾听胸膛里雷鸣一般的心跳。柯克兰一只手圈住她的腰，头埋在她的颈窝里，汗水沿着下颌和后颈滚落到她的胸前。他们浑身都汗津津的，克拉拉在连声哭泣，每当她那具被情欲指引的身体因为消极情绪而颤抖，柯克兰置于她双腿之间的腰胯就会和她赤裸的裙下宝地发生碰撞，在她被恐惧和悔恨交替折磨的时候将她挽留，仍然愿意因为旧情而在此地长留。

“真漂亮啊。”他叹息说，人声和雨声不停击打着窗户，山洪一般没有收束。“偷走我的心的人。让我短暂地微笑，长久地哭泣的人。克拉拉小姐。”

他低头吻她，她几乎虚悬在他身上，双手圈住他的脖颈不愿松开，像是要迫使他坠入深渊。他把她抱得更紧，她感受到那颗快要燃烧起来的心脏，仿佛真的看见了伦敦被置于烈火之中，火将天空映得殷红。

“如果我在熬过这场劫数之后，还能再次触碰你，亲吻你，看见你对我笑的话……”他的声音越来越低沉下去，她屏住呼吸，等待后半句。但在她等到答案之前，一块砖头从外投掷进来打碎了窗户，紧贴着他们的身体砸入房间，凿穿了地板。雨水灌进干燥而温暖的室内空气，骤然将他的情话淹没。

“出来接受审判，柯克兰！”

柯克兰用半个身体护住她，手臂撑在她的身侧。一分钟之内，窗外没有再丢东西进来，但群众好像换了领导者，吼叫声重又变得激昂。柯克兰辨识了一会儿“叫他出去接受审判”的声音，皱起了眉毛，眼神刹那变得冰冷，温情从嘴角尽数流失。他披上睡衣翻身下床，避开木质地板上泥水和虫蛀，走到床边，探头看了一眼。片刻之后，他缩回头，不由分说抓起床头灯就砸了下去。

“斯科特，你他妈的先审判你自己吧，伦敦维克的炼金术士！来英格兰营业半年，治不了病也算不了命，一天到晚跟我那个死对头戈登勋爵厮混，跟别人灌输只有吊死国家意识体才能救国！你想审判我什么？”

“你再往北美调兵就镇不住爱尔兰了，就在这个时候，你颁布法令把国家的祭坛拱手让给天主教徒，”斯科特在楼下冲他招了招手，声音穿刺雨幕，“你下来，咱们俩还有好多话要单独说，不然你就去跟你的人民解释，懦夫。”

“谁跟你泄的密，说我在圣贾尔斯？”

“在你把联合王国拖垮之前，上帝保佑，我都不会因为认错你的样子而揍错了人！”

“祝你得瘟疫！”柯克兰再次将半个身体探出窗外，生怕唾沫星子落不到斯科特的脸上似的。危险逐渐逼近他，楼下火光摇曳，人群嘶声交谈，将枪械上膛。一声巨响迸射出来，带着炫目的光凿穿了窗户左侧的砖墙，碎片扑簌簌直往下掉。柯克兰咒骂了一句，闪身躲避。但第二声枪响过后，他的身体摇晃了一下，向后退了一步，后背猛地撞到墙上。克拉拉看见他低下头，弓起了脊背，右手按在左肩。当他再把手放下来的时候，月光照得手掌上猩红一片。

克拉拉尖叫一声，从床的另一头爬出来，喊着他的名字扑向他。柯克兰疼得说不出话来，只是向她扯出一个笑容，手握住了她颤抖着伸过来的手指。克拉拉撕开自己的丝袜，系紧伤口，又用内裙擦拭流到胸前的血液，将他的肩膀包裹起来。完成这一切之后，他脸上湿热的汗水和她的眼泪混合在了一起，沿着被血染得黏腻的皮肤流淌下来。

“不行，我要下楼去给你拿药。”克拉拉说。一道暧昧而剧烈的激情闪过她，让她的眼里燃起光亮。她站起身来，开始穿衣服。

“好姑娘，那很危险。”柯克兰虚弱地说。

“不行，不行，我怕你会疼晕过去！”她笃定地说，“让我去给你拿点干净的纱布和鸦片酒。如果这里没有，我就去街对面的药店！”

“穿上我的衣服，”柯克兰把自己的衬衫、马裤和斗篷递给她，“避开那些人，从厨房的后窗走。”

她发现自己的裙子已经被撕碎并染上了血，丝袜也被用来包扎伤口，只得飞快地套上那几件男装，穿上柯克兰的金丝袜。她抓起桌上的钱袋，柯克兰叫住了她，她也在离开房间之前停下脚步。她心惊胆战地看着对方苍白的脸色，脸上挂着血痕，炽热的绿眼睛凝视着她，喜悦或者痛苦的神情从中一掠而过。

“我爱你。”他做口型，“这是追求自由的代价。”

克拉拉身体僵硬，震慑地点点头，转身跑了出去。她从二楼下到一楼，站在聚集了上百人的上锁的大门前，她的呼吸彻底紊乱，忍不住失声痛哭。她的任务完成得很漂亮，现在离为虚度的七年时光报仇，重新步入上流社会，找到一个真正愿意和自己厮守终身的绅士——只差最后一步了——开门放他们进来。她开始解挂在门上的锁链，门把手已经可以转动，暴动声从四面八方倾泻入生命的最后关头。就在这个时候，不能承受的痛苦抓攫住了她，让她浑身瘫软，几乎滑到了地上。

“最后为他做一件事吧！”她那怦怦跳动的心脏向自己呐喊，“这么多年，你害了他，他害了你，如今都沦落到这个地步……你就不能在他被抓走之前，再为他买一瓶鸦片酒吗？”

她裹紧柯克兰的斗篷，端着烛台跑向厨房的通风管道，一个小时之前，她在这里拿到了戈登勋爵家的牌局的邀请函。她取下后窗上的活动木条，推开玻璃，手脚并用地翻了出去，摔在雨天的泥地上。当她站起身，把兜帽戴在湿透了的棕色头发上并跑进雨中时，她想念起和柯克兰在游乐宫的初遇；当她敲开街对面闭门歇业的药店，以三倍价钱买到纱布和止痛药，她想念起爱情最热烈的旧时光；当她返回，绕过吵闹不休的人群走到后院，她想念起最后的如飞梭掷去的激情，以及一个问题——柯克兰是怎么知道厨房通风管道旁边的后窗的呢？此时此刻，一颗子弹从路边草丛射出，将她的腹部贯穿了。

“果然从后院逃出来了，”她栽倒在墙边，身后走出红头发的炼金术士和他的学徒。斯科特轻蔑地冷哼了一声，将火铳抛到她身边，溅起三尺多高的水光。“看看戈登勋爵从他聪明伶俐的新情人身上挖来的情报：德鲁里巷七星盘二楼6号，艾伦.克劳利，白衬衫，蓝马甲，棕色假发，袜子上还绣着金鹤！这枪打不死国家意识体，抓住他，把他和今天早上被劫持的政客关到一起，问问他，因为什么而葬送了一个国家！”

人群听见他的号召，响应了他，齐刷刷从几乎已经要被破开的前门涌向克拉拉，放松了据守。在他们身后，门被推开，一个人影闪身出来，绿眼睛从连绵不绝的雨幕彼端往回看。克拉拉翻了个身，把脸正对着暗无星辰的夜空，好让雨水淋在那烙印了情佻和血污的嘴唇上。她听见惊讶、悔恨和相互指责，因为在生前无法知道自己和这个国家的斗争结果而抱憾九泉——于是举起右手，想为自己斟一杯鸦片酒，举起来敬水一般逝去的往日时光。受困于胸腔之中的呼吸更响了，混合着外部嘈嘈切切的雨声，潮水一般动情地将她淹没。她眨了眨眼，看见一个影子离她远去，只企盼着有朝一日，能再次将自己和爱人从潮水中打捞出来。

END.


End file.
